Second Chance
by 121charmed
Summary: Danielle's been dead for 2 years, dead and buried... but that's what Archie wanted them to think. Ronnie finds out the truth,her second chance.Things are never as easy as they sound though.What really happened? **More based around Danielle then Ronnie**
1. Chapter 1

**Heya, I've been thinking about this story for ages and only thought about writing it a few minutes ago!! I've thought it through loads of times so I hope its good!****  
Please, please, please tell me what you think about it.****  
I'll try not to drag the story on too long, writing tips would be appreciated a lot!  
My goal is to get people hocked by the first chapter!!**

Things had been going absolutely great for Archie up until the wedding reception a few weeks ago.

He'd had both his beautiful daughters, Ronnie and Roxy, he was getting married to the love of his life, Peggy, things couldn't get any better.

Of course they couldn't, they could only get worse.

_Night of the wedding: Archie's POV_

_Good God, what the hell has that stupid girl done?! She's ruined everything for me, I've only just got my girls back and now… everything _

_could be totally ruined._

Ronnie had just run out the door after Danielle, leaving Archie there with Roxy and Peggy staring at him in complete disbelief.

No one really knew exactly what was going on. Danielle had been screeching at Ronnie who had kicked her out and then Ronnie was running out after her. The whole pub was in utter confusion and everyone looking to Archie for answers which he didn't want to give.

People had started to leave after feeling the awkwardness grow with the second, soon half of the people in the pub had quietly left.

The time seemed to pass incredibly slowly because what seemed like a few seconds later Stacy rushed into the Vic looking like she was still half drunk but at the same time looked extremely worried, she said there had been a accident with Danielle.

_Can this night get any worse? The only thing I can hope for now is that she's dead. That'll set Ronnie straight, she'll probably hate me but she'll get what she deserves._

_2 hours later in the hospital_

_Ronnie's going mad, I though I was going to go mad myself just looking at her. Thank god Roxy's got her outta here. _

_I need to figure out what I'm gonna do. If Danielle lives I'm screwed, but if she dies, which she most likely will in her state, then there's hope._

_She'll be out of the way for good then. She has to go no matter what. No matter what it takes. She'll go._

Just then a doctor came round the corner looking at the now very empty room. It had been full just a few minutes ago of a group of formally dressed people, some in tears, some comforting those in tears and some still trying to figure out what had happened and why they were even in a hospital. Now all the people there was a man in his 30's who was reading with great interest, what looked like the new issue of OK Magazine, a very old lady staring at a clock as if willing it to move faster and a very drained looking Archie. Pretty boring looking bunch the lot of them.

"Danielle Jones? Any one here for Danielle Jones?" the doctor called out looking at a clip board in his hands.

"Yes, me, I'm her grandfather." Archie replied, _I'm the only one here so this is my chance. _

"Hi, I'm doctor Mason. There no one else here?" the doctor seemed surprised that everyone else has seemed to of disappeared. "They're getting food in the canteen." Archie simply said, because that's where everyone had gone, Peggy had suggested they all get something to eat because they hadn't eaten at the reception. "Oh, ok." he took another look around then down at his clipboard then back up at Archie. "I'm really sorry but Danielle slipped into a coma and it doesn't look like it's one she's gonna come out of anytime soon. There are some things that you can do such as moving her to a private hospital where she'd be able to be on life support for a while. If she stays here we can only offer that for a limited time. There is also a possibility that if she wakes up she could have memory loose (sp?) because of the injury to her head. Most relatives like to keep them on life support for as long as possible because it is quite usual for people to wake up from this kind of head injury but it can take years. " The doctor said, every word spoken with such consideration but Archie couldn't of cared less. He was too busy thinking of all the possibilities he now had.

It would be hard but if he could pull off what he was thinking, he'd be able to fool everyone that had ever known Danielle.

He'd fake her death, make people think she was dead while she was in a coma.

And he had the perfect plan forming in his head that second.

**I REALLY hope that it was good!****  
I re-wrote a lot of it and it's now a lot better, I think.  
Please leave reviews, tell me what you thought, what you think will happen,  
what you want to happen and tips on how to write better would be great too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the great reviews from: **Juliette101 , endersaddict , Caroline Inspired Me To Drum , 09claire09 and thewattsrule . **You guys were the first ever to review my story so thanks! Thanks for all the great suggestions and tips! Great help!**

Chapter 2.

After the doctor left the room Archie took a quick look round to try spot any other staff that might try stop him, there was no one so he made a quick dash for Danielle's room.

In the canteen everyone had gotten their food and sat down together to eat. No one really wanted to talk, so they all just sat in silence.

Ronnie didn't eat, there was way to much going through her head. Everything that had happened that night was playing back like a film in her mind. Her dad had made Danielle seem like she was really mad, but she knew better now. She remembered throwing Danielle out of the Vic and onto the road. The words she had said to her, she didn't want to think about them. But when she had run after her, when Danielle had turned around, the smile on her face… the smile she had longed for, for 19 years.

Everything that had happened over the last 7 months suddenly all made sense. Danielle had tried to get close but she had just pushed her away, like she did with everyone. But she was going to make up for it. She was gonna be there for Danielle from now on. No matter what happened.

Peggy didn't want to think about how horrible Archie had been and what a huge mistake it had been to marry him. She had felt it in her gut(quote!), she had felt that it wasn't right but she still went ahead with it. What a mistake that had been. Everything she thought Archie was had turned out to be a lie. She just wanted it all to go away, to never of happened.

The person Roxy had loved and looked up to the most had been revealed to be a horrible. She was so confused about everything, she didn't want to believe that her dad had done all the things that he had. She wanted it to be like it used to be, no worries and no troubles. But that would never happen and she knew it. Only a few hours ago she had discovered that her niece was alive but courtesy of Archie she might not be too much longer.

In Danielle's room Archie stood by her bed looking at her in disgust. What a mess this one girl had made of everything. Well, things will be on the mend soon enough he thought to himself.

For things to go as planned for him he had to get in touch with some old friends of his. Lets just say that he knew people with a lot of power, bad people. He grabbed his phone and started dialling numbers.

"Hey Trevor! … Ya, I need a favour."

Ronnie had had enough of just sitting doing nothing so she decided to go and see Danielle.

"Peggy, I'm not really hungry so I'm just gonna pop down and see how Danielle is." Ronnie quietly said to Peggy then walked away down the hall towards Danielle's room. She passed the family room where they had all been before they left and she noticed that Archie had left. She just assumed that he had seen that there was no point in staying.

Walking around a corner Danielle's room came into sight, a small smile spread across Ronnie's face at the thought of being with her daughter with no one else around. Then she saw the door open and Archie walk out, he was looking around as if he was sneaking away from a crime scene. He turned to walk away down the hall when his eyes fell on Ronnie. He froze. Ronnie stared at him coldly. She walked right up close to his face and said, "what the hell do you think your doing going near my daughter?". He looked like he was panicking for a second then he calmly said, " saying goodbye".

"Just get out of here and don't you even think of coming back.", Ronnie spat the words at him before walking into the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Oh, but I'll be back alright!", Archie said to himself walking away with a cheeky smile. Everything was set in place, Danielle would be 'dead' within hours.

**Hope you liked it, sorry if I dragged on cause I really tried not to. Tell me what you thinks gonna happen and stuff like that. Tips always welcome!! **


End file.
